


Exhibit A

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidentally asks Danny out to lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit A

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 4. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [Pants Are Not the Enemy](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/32462.html).

One of the things Steve has really enjoyed about being back in Hawaii is the acceptability of losing his shirt pretty much whenever he feels like it. It's one of the better things he's had the chance to adjust to, better than, say, the crash course in police procedure that he's more or less constantly forgetting to actually follow.

Danny, on the other hand, has remained as adamant as ever about his long-sleeved shirts and ties, and Steve can't understand why Danny is so resistant to adjusting to his new environment when he has far less to get used to than Steve. Although yes, Steve will admit that having lived in Hawaii for much of his life has probably helped his transition, Danny's far more used to civilian life.

Danny's reticence to change is what makes it such a surprise the first time Steve sees him in an actual t-shirt and shorts. He knows, of course, that Danny must wear something other than work clothes sometimes, but hell if he ever seems to do so around anyone else. Well, he doesn't around Steve, at any rate. For fuck's sake, he'd shown up at a football game with his daughter in clothes he might wear on a weekday.

But then one Saturday, Steve suggests they meet for lunch, isn't even totally sure why he does it, because he's felt plenty awkward being around Danny after he jerked off to seeing the guy shirtless. Even so, that doesn't stop him, the invitation slipping out before he can remind himself why it's a bad idea. And then there's no choice, because Danny _agrees_ , and then he's dropping Steve at his house and peeling out of the driveway like he's got somewhere to be. Steve doesn't get much sleep that night.

***

The next morning, Steve wakes up feeling like it's a mission day, like he needs to psych himself up for what's to come. He spends the morning swimming until his muscles are protesting, takes his time getting dressed, and then he finds himself too fidgety to sit around the house and goes out to tinker with his dad's car a little. He's trying to replace the engine belt when he just stops dead, because holy shit, he _asked Danny on a date_ , and he's only just now realizing it. And probably Danny doesn't know that's what happened, but Steve _does_ now, and he feels kind of ridiculous, seeing how worked up he's been about the whole thing.

And then Steve looks at his watch and realizes he's covered in grease and _late_. He cleans up as best he can in the couple minutes he allows himself, pulls on a new shirt, and gets the hell going. When he shows up at Danny's apartment, Danny looks sort of annoyed that he's been kept waiting, but he's also wearing a t-shirt that's as tight as his usual shirts and leaves pretty much nothing to the imagination (not that Steve would need to imagine anyway; Danny shirtless has been clear in his mind's eye since the day he saw it).

Danny looks like something Steve never would have thought to imagine, and Steve spends precious seconds wondering why Danny doesn't dress like this every day and why he almost finds this look more obscene than Danny shirtless. Possibly it's because Danny is purposely going out in public like this, and possibly it's because even in this weather, his nipples are clearly visible and pretty fucking prominent. Steve gets the feeling he's going to embarrass himself today.

He's not wrong, of course, because the first thing Danny says when he gets in the truck is, "What, you've never seen a guy in a t-shirt and shorts? You don't need to stare like I'm an animal at the zoo."

Steve blinks and shifts into reverse, trying his best to keep his eyes to himself and not succeeding nearly as well as he'd like. Danny's being relatively quiet for once, and he's got a small, content smile on his face. Steve doesn't know what to make of him, like this.

Eventually, he says, "Maybe it'd help a little if you'd explain why today's the day you finally lose the tie. I'm just a little curious, you know, what made you decide to dress like you belong here."

"Maybe I'm having a good day, Steven. Maybe I'm in my comfort zone today."

Steve opens his mouth, then closes it, deciding it's probably not worth the trouble of trying to get an actual explanation from Danny. They get to the restaurant and are seated pretty quickly, talking a little bit about their latest case while they wait for their food. They've been there only about ten minutes when Danny's leg nudges his own, and Steve tries to move his out of the way, but only succeeds in jostling Danny's leg a little more and causing his knee to rub upward along Steve's inner thigh.

Steve makes a choked off noise and freezes, because one wrong move could be very good or very bad. It takes longer than it should for Danny to move his leg away, and Steve tries to concentrate on Danny, figure out...because he has to be doing this on purpose, right? Only, it's really hard to do when he's trying to will his dick back down and failing. He squirms a little bit in his seat, trying to relieve a little bit of the pressure, at least, but it doesn't really help.

He does his best to be discrete when he adjusts himself, but Danny squints at Steve a little, like he knows what's going on, and Steve needs to get away _now_. He hurries to the bathroom and slips into the unoccupied stall, dropping his pants just enough to get his dick out. He gives his dick a couple quick tugs when he hears a moan from the next stall.

Steve holds himself stock still, doesn't even breathe, but he can't stop his dick from twitching. He hears it, then, the subtle slap of flesh that can only mean someone is in the next stall doing the exact same thing he's doing. Steve gives himself a good hard squeeze, and his breath hitches just a little when he breathes in again. The guy next door gives no indication of having heard him, so Steve resumes the quick tug and twist he's got going on with his dick.

The other guys comes not even a minute later, and Steve can't help the way that affects him, the way he's suddenly just seconds from coming, himself. One more good hard pull, and he's done, not quite managing to catch it all, and watching as a couple drops land on the floor. He scuffs over them with his boot while he waits for the other guy to leave. After the guy is gone, Steve gets himself cleaned up and back out to the table, where Danny has apparently not waited for him to start eating.

Steve's heart skips a beat when Danny glances up at him and grins. He is so, so fucked if Danny can do this to him without even trying. So fucked.


End file.
